A soul surrounded by demons
by DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Some time after the eclipse Guts visit his daughter, and a lot of things started to happened.
1. Author

I love the anime Berserk and for awhile now I have been thinking about doing Fanfiction for it.

I always wanted to be in berserk, and for most of my fanfiction I try not to but I always put myself in them.

Now lets talk about my new fanfiction " A soul surrounded by demons"

It takes place sometime after the eclipse. And Guts is returning to the village were he was forced to leave his daughter " Dorothy " ** _I warn you guys._**

Dorothy doesn't know anything about what happened and guts doesn't tell her because he doesn't want her to be in danger, a lot of bad things happened.

Oh ya she 7 years old.


	2. Father returns

**This is the same as the last chapter I was able to fix it.**

A Soul surrounded by Demons

Chapter 1

I walked around the village picking up any dead rats,and bunnies that I can use as bait to catch that damn fox that's been killing our chickens.

" Dorothy ," I stopped, and looked over my shoulder to see Mrs. Faye walking over to me with a piece of paper in her hand,"Good morning Mrs. Faye " I bow my head

" Dorothy the woods around our village is dangers, I know you have been looking for that fox, but don't get yourself kill over it, ok" Mrs. Faye asked

" Ok " Dorothy nodded

" Now that that's over. I have news for you,"she smiled

" What is it Mrs. Faye" Dorothy asked

" Your father coming home, and judging by the weather I say he'll be here by nightfall,"she answered

Dorothy jumped up, and down in joy " YYYYYAAAAA MY DAD COMING HOME,"

Mrs. Faye picked up one of the dead rats the fallen out of the basket when Dorothy was jumping up, and down like a mad rabbit.

" Thank you,"

" Your welcome dear just make you wash up before supper," Mrs. Faye kissed her on the forehead,before giving her the rat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy open one of the wooden boxes, and put the basket full of dead rats, and bunnies in it, before closing it.

Dorothy walks over to the sink,and washed her hands,before drys them.

" Dorothy,supper ready " Mrs. Faya yelled

I walked down the hallway, and into the kitchen,and lay down on the wooden ground next to her.

" Supper smells wonderful" I smile before picking up the bowl full of hot water,with chop up pieces of fruits,vegetables, and seeds, and took a slip of it" mmmmmmmm"

" I'm glad you like I was going to roast squirrel, but I think this will be much better,"Mrs. Faya smiled,before taking a slip from her bowl.

Dorothy nodded as she chewed on an strawberry.

" Dorothy now that your 7 years old. I think it's time to teach you how to hunt,"

" Really, I always wanted to know how to hunt,"

" I know we will talk about it when your father gets here, ok"

" Ok " Dorothy wrapped her arms around Mrs. Faye neck, and give her a hug.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy waited by the gate that lead to the woods. She was holding a key in one, and in the other a lantern.

Mrs. Faye open the open, and step outside, and walked over to the wall, and noticed Dorothy was still standing in front of the gate. She sat the bucket of water on the ground next the well, and slowly walked over to her.

" Dorothy it's getting late I think it's time to come inside " Dorothy looks down at her feet, and over at Mrs. Faye," Woods are a dangers place at night, you say it yourself, If no one opens the door for him in time he'll"

" Dorothy, your father a powerful, and strong man if war hasn't kill him yet, then I don't know what will"

Mrs. faye started to away from Dorothy, and headed towards the well," Dorothy ."

Dorothy looked at the gate one last time before giving up, and turning around headed over towards Mrs. faye. She stopped when she hear load whinny, and turn around to see a large man riding a large black stallion headed towards the gate.

" Your late again Guts," Mrs. Faye yelled as she walked back over to Dorothy.

" Ya Ya Just open the gate,"

Dorothy ran over to the gate, and unlocked it before open the door. Guts come inside, and Dorothy closed the door behind him , and locked it.

Guts get off of his horse, and walked over to Mrs. Faye ," It's nice to see you again Nobuko"

" You too"

Dorothy walked over to them," Dad It's nice to-OH MY GOODNESS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE AND YOUR ARM "

" It's ok Dorothy " Guts smiled at his daughter before kneeling down in front of her, and hugged her.

" Well,I wound like to think we all what to know what happened to you, but maybe we should get inside before Dorothy freeze to death" Mrs, Faye look at Guts.

Guts nodded before standing up," Lets go inside, Dorothy"

Dorothy nodded, before follow Guts inside, and closing the door, behind her.


	3. The Woods

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait,and. I want to say thank you to the unknown reviewer,and mpowers045, for your review,and also thank you to everyone who has also read chapter 1.

A Soul surrounded by Demons

Chapter 2

Mrs. Faye walked over to Guts after he walked out of his daughter's room, and whisper in his ear," What... really happened,"

Guts knew he couldn't hide anything from her,his eyes met hers,"Griffith...betray us,"he whispered back,but Mrs. Faye could feel the hatred in his voiced,even if he was whispering.

She nodded her head,before leading him,to the kitchen,before he sat down in a chair,"What happened to Casca,"she asked

" He raped her,"he growled,"and ,"Sacrificed everyone,"

"Sacrificed…,"she whispered,"To who."she asked

" Demons...a group of demons called," The God Hand," he looked at the floor," I wasn't able to stop them,stop him,"

Mrs. Faye suddenly gasped,"What..were you,and Casca, marked,"Guts nodded,before showing her the mark on his neck.

" The Brand of Sacrifice"Mrs faye eyes widen in shock,"Guts have you seen any demons, or Apostle yet"

Guts nodded.

" They are not going to stop until you're dead,"Mrs. Faye walked over to him,"Guts, it's important that you stay here not for me,but for your daughter. Apostle come out at night,but never dare,step one foot,in this village,and no one allow to go out in the woods alone at night,"

" Why, do they not attack this village,"Guts asked

" No one knows, seven years ago before you come to this village,Apostle attacked us,but suddenly they stopped,we feared that they would one day attack us again,so we created around this village,is a holy gate,made of silver,metal,and wood that was blessed,over,and over again,"she smiled,"You must wanted to eat a whole, horse,"

Guts laughed,and she smiled once more," I hope you like eating fruit,vegetable, and seeds soup,"

"What..what about the meat,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day-

Mrs. Faye walked out of her room,and headed into the kitchen,and walked over to the window,it was still dark outside,but she could see small children playing outside,she smiled to herself,before walking out of the kitchen,and headed towards Dorothy's room,only to found her not smiled once more," Dorothy probably outside looking for that fox,again,"she whispered to herself before walking over to Guts's room,and stopped at the doorway.

Guts was sitting up on his bed,looking down at the floor,she cleared her throat,causing him to look up at her," Come on, we have a lot of work to do,"

Guts stood up from the bed,and followed her," I heard Dorothy moving around, before she leaved. What is she up to this time in morning,"

" Dorothy going after a fox that has been attacking our chickens, the only problem I have with that,is the fact that sometime she heads outside the gates,and into the woods," Mrs Faye looked over at him,as she walked outside,and he followed,"But I try not to worry,she seems to know her way around the woods,"

" Really,"he asked,"How long does she stay out in the woods,"

" It doesn't take her long time to check the traps she made for it,but everyday she always comes back before me,and Osma are done checking the main gate,and cutting firewood,but now that you're here..,"

" You'll going to have me do it,while you two watched,"he smirked

Mrs Faye chuckled," Remember, when Muhjah brought you a cooked squirrel,after you trained for the whole day, you spun her around,picked her up,and kissed her,"

" I loved her cooking, wait..how do know about that,"

"Me,and Osma were hiding in the tree,"she give him a warm smile,but it slowly faded into a small frown,"We all miss her when I look at Dorothy,I see her face,"

Guts frowned," I just hope I'm doing a good job,so when I see Muhjah again she'll kiss me,instead of slapping me in the back of the head,"

" I'm sure Muhjah can see your doing your best. Come, we have a lot of work ahead of us,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy sat down under a tree,after she check her last trap,but sadly no fox,Well at least,she caught a young deer,which she help free,and watched it run off.

She stood up,picked up her basket,and lantern,and started to make her way back, over then she'll see a rabbit.

She stopped once she saw the village,and it's holy gate,now the sky was painted with a warm. she started to make her way down the pathway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Osma handed Guts a soft towel,and a small bowl of water,"Are you still training all day long,"she asked

Guts throw the towel over his shoulder,and poured the water on his head,before giving her back the bowl," Yes," he nodded

" Guts,"she growled," You know Muhjah would be scolding you,for overworking yourself,and your sword,"she warned me

" I know, she hated when I trained all day,but she always forgive me, make me something hot to eat,"

Osma, looked over at Mrs. Faye," You hear that Mrs. Faye," she asked

Mrs. Faye nodded,"Yes I do, but let's remember that Guts is a mercenary..he can't help it,"

Guts rolled his eyes,"So,how is your brother doing, Osma,"he asked

Osma smiled,"Well, he's fine,but last year,before winter,he went out hunting,with Elijah,liam,and Ian should be back by the end of this week,"

" The last time I saw Ian,he was a baby,"

Osma nodded," I know,"

"Oh, that reminds me,"Mrs. Faye walked over to him," Dorothy wants to learn how to hunt,"

Guts looked at her,"Really,what did you tell her,"

" To wait, do you wanted to teach her,"she asked

Guts smiled,"Yes,"

" That's good to hear,"she looked over at Osma, who nodded,"Now,all we have to do,is tell Dorothy the great news,"


	4. Emissary of The Scythe

A Soul surrounded by Demons

Chapter 3

" My Marquise of the Departed,"a goat-like Apostle bowed his head, as I walked passed,I waved him off,as another demon opened the large pair of doors for me,"Lord Femto, is not here,my Lovely Marquise,"the goat-like Apostle purred,as it followed behind her."I have no business,with that... _Mongrel_ ,"she replied coldly.

" Oh, then why are you here,"he asked

" Leave me," she ordered walking away with her two silver,and gold main lions,trailing behind, as they growled at him.

" As you wish,"he bowed before he disappeared,leaving her.

" My Lady, why do you wish to see the Book of the Departed,"one of her lion asked,"A couple days ago,Femto was born,I wanted to see who was killed,"she answered

The lion nodded,"I understand,"

She finally stopped when she enter a large circle room,full with only light since she had was herself,and her lions.

" Who are you, who enters the body,and leaves it empty," a old voice of an man asked.

" I am the right hand of death,and the emissary of the scythe,"she answered

"My Marquise of the Departed, it's been along time. So...how was you stay with the living," the voice asked

" Walking among mankind,was a beautiful experience,"

" I see...so what brings you here,"

" The Book of the Departed,"

" As you wish," suddenly a glowing book emerged from the darkness,before it opened itself,and it's pages turn themselves,until they stop.

She walked over the book,and quietly read the list of names,"Will that be all,my Lady,"

She nodded,'Yes,thank you,"

Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you all enjoyed,and loved it.


	5. The Killer of Love

DorothyLovesanime

A Soul surrounded by Demons

Chapter 4

Guts stood in the doorway,and watched Mrs. Faye as she placed her wooden mortar and pestle on the table,along with a couple of blueberries,honey,and some roots.

She grind all of her ingredients together until it was a fine paste,before putting it into the boiling water she had above the fire.

" Nobuko,"

Mrs. Faye turned around,before clearing her throat,"Yes,Guts,"

" What happened to Muhjah's belongings,"Guts asked

" When Muhjah died,she belonging were buried along with her,"

Guts teared his gaze away from Mrs. Faye,"But,all of the things she wanted to pass down to Dorothy,are locked away,"she added

"Why are they locked away,"Guts asked

" Macabre,"

" Macabre,"Guts repeated

" Yes,Macabre is a demon or demoness who kills the mother,during childbirth,the only way to keep the child alive,is to pass on what the mother hold dear to the child. Muhjah become ill a week before she give birth to Dorothy,her things were locked away so Macabre can't possess any of the items."she explained

"A demon killed her,"

Mrs. Faye nodded "Yes,"

They both heard the door open,followed by footsteps,"I'm home,"Dorothy called.

"We're in the kitchen," Mrs. Faye yelled.

" Hi dad,"Dorothy smiled as she hugged Guts,"Hi Dorothy,did you get that fox,"

"No,but I saw a young deer,"

"You did," Mrs. Faye smiled," You know deer are a sign of good luck,"she added

" Really,"Dorothy asked

"Yes,the soup will be ready in a little while,why did you go get clean up,"

" Alright,"Dorothy nodded before walking out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Marquise of the Departed walked over to barrier made of blood,and light getting ready to crossover to her domain,when her two lion started to growl.

She rolled her eyes,before looking over her shoulder,"I should have know out of anyone, it would be you,who comes,and stops me,"she turned away,and glared at the female member of the God Hand.

"Why,must you be so cruel to us,"she asked before licking her lips.

"Cruel,"The Marquise asked,"Isn't that hypocritical,Slan,the one who thrives on cruelty,and baths in the blood of love ones who were betrayed,"

Slan smiled,"My dear,you should be more..respected of us,and Lord Femto,"

"Slan,"I started,"The job of the,"Marquise of the Departed," is to protected soul,and help them make it into the afterlife,and the souls of the people,who your great Femto has betrayed are now lost forever,"I explained.

" You should have been there,it was a beautiful Carnage,of lust,and death,that has give birth to revenge,and hatred,"she purred.

"Revenge," I asked.

"Oh,"she gasped softly,"You don't know,"she mocked.


	6. The Sign of The Storm

DorothyLovesAnime

This going to be a very short chapter sorry...:(

I hope you guys like and enjoy it.

A Soul surrounded by Demons  
Chapter 6

Dorothy sat down next to her father, after Mrs. Faye handed her, and Guts a bowl of soup. Mrs. Faye joined them after pouring herself some soup, before clearing her throat," Dorothy,"

" Yes," Dorothy asked

"I think, there is something your father wants to tell you,"

"Really," her eyes brightened, as she turned to face her father.

"Dorothy, Mrs. Faye told me that you wanted to learn how to hunt," he started," Do you wanted me to train you," he asked.

Dorothy eyes widen in joy ," Yes, thank you,"she jump up, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Guts smiled ," Your welcome,"

"Well," Mrs. Faye started ,"Tomorrow, Mehir will be returning, with more wood, iron, and steel, maybe if he has time, he can created a weapon for you,"

"Who is Mehir," Gut's asked

"He is the first born, of Wayland, and Flora. Wayland gives out, with a group of young men, and shows them the ropes, while Mehir, and his friends go out, and get supplies,"Mrs. Faye explained.

Suddenly before Mrs. Faye can open her mouth, a tall young, with short brown hair, and grey eyes," Mrs. Faye, that women back," he shouted, "Come guickly,"

Mrs. Faye nodded, " I'm coming,"

The men nodded, before running out the room, Mrs. Faye stood up, "Dorothy I wanted you to go to Flora, and help her, and the others watched over the little ones, ok,"

Dorothy nodded, "Yes," before running out of the room.

"Who is the women," Guts asked, standing up, walking over to her.

"Farnese de Vandimion, the commander of the Holy Iron Chain Knights,"Mrs. Faye walked over the door ," Guts please, no matter what happens don't interfere,"


	7. Eye of a Storm

DorothyLovesAnime  
A Soul surrounded by Demons  
Chapter 7 Eye of a Storm

Mrs. Faye walked towards her fellow chiefs, as they watch their armored guest enter the village, following Farnese de Vandimion, who stopped, and stared at ,before her eyes wandered the village.  
" Your, Holyness," the last part of was forced out, with a kind smiled," We weren't expecting your," she puased as her glanced towards her armored men, " Imperial company,"  
Farnese cold blue eyes narrowed, as she demounted her house, and turned towards the four village leaders.  
" Your village, has grown smaller,"  
" You have your armor to blame for that," said coldly, as the older woman standing to her quickly placeed her pale, hands on her shoulders," Mrs. Faye, please calm yourself," she sald softly, before looking towards Farnese," Forgive her," she started," What is it that you wanted,"  
" I have gotten word, that somewhere in your village you can hiding a witch,"  
A man stepped forward," You must surely lost your mind,"  
" Your crazy if you think we would hide a witch, here in our peaceful, village," yelled another man.  
"Please believe us when we tell you this, there is nothing unholy in this place," cried a woman, holding her child.  
" What," everyone looked towards a man, who pointed at the leader of the Holy Iron Chain Knights," Why should we trust you. You being the same person who order us to give you our sons, and weapons, and only to come back, and bring new of death,"  
This created a uproar.  
A old woman, hold up her hand, and waited until everyone had stopped taking,and turned to face her, as she lowered her hand, and pointed towards the gate," My dear, please hear my words, the gates we have puts around our village, have keeping out the evil of our world, if we had a witch, it would not be able to stand in our village, as if it was holy-ground,"  
Farnese stared at the gates for a while, before turning to face the wise old woman," I will take my leave," she said as she got back on her horse," but, if you are lieing, and fould a witch related to your village. You will have hell to pay,"  
The Woman smiled kindly," Please have a safe journey. In the dark, is where they lurk,"  
Farnese, and her men leaved the village, once again, thankfuly, in one piece. No one taken, nor good, or weapons.  
Mrs. Faye was growing worried now, it had been nearly four years ago since that girl, had enter their village, with each time taken something that could and couldn't be replaced. Yet this time, she claimed there was a witch living among them. She rolled her eyes, and turned around to see Guts, " Guts,"  
"Nobuko, you never told me that some bit-,"  
" I know, Guts," she looked away," It had been so long, and I hope that she forget about us, I was dead wrong,"  
" Was what sparrow said was true," he asked  
" Yes, she took a couple of boys, with them, one summer. She didn't come back after two years, but everything turn red, when give us the new," she hugged herself," We lost Aatto, Rin, Madu, and others,"  
Guts shock his head," Some holy group,"  
Mrs. Faye looked over saw Dorothy, walking out of a doorway, followed by a couple smiled sadly, " I'm fearful, Dorothy will take my place, and will have to face people like Farnese,"  
" Why are you worried. Dorothy can handle herself, she a wolf-child,"  
Mrs. Faye rolled her eyes, but laught," Your right,"  
" Dorothy, what happens when she got mud in your hair, but your being chase by a pack of wolves,"  
Dorothy giggled," I don't know, I never been chase by a pack of wolves, but when I get mud in my hair, I wash it out,"she looked up and saw her dad, talking to Mrs. Faye," Alright time for me to go,"  
The kids nodded," see you later,"  
Dorothy made her way to her dad," You won't believe the things they asked me today," she stop when she saw the look on their faces.  
" What's wrong," she asked.  
Guts looked at Mrs. Faye, then smiled, as he look at his duaghter," Nothing wrong, we are just thinking about what will happened next,"  
" Oh," Dorothy smiled," So you two are alright,"  
Guts hugged Dorothy," Yes,"


	8. Chapter 8

DorothyLovesAnime  
A Soul surrounded by Demons  
Chapter 8

A group of solders line up and a line, as a tall figure, clothed in black, approached them, on a huge dark brown Stallion.  
The cloak cover most of the figure's pale face, leaving only their lips, it slowly dismount from it's horse, before turning to face them," You, "  
The group of men, jumped slightly at the cold, lifeless voice, " Stay with my horse," the young man it pointed to nodded, the black figure moved passed them, and enter the manor.  
A young man, with light brown hair, and blue eyes, sat down at his desk, he suddenly felt a way of eeriness, and despair, come on over him, he jumped when a cold pale boney hand was pressed on his shoulder.  
Another hand come over his other shoulder, and pressed two cards down in front of him, one had a image of a dove flying down to hand that were stain black, the other, a white figure that was surrounded in darkness, curled up, red tears roll down it's cheeks.  
" Despair, and salvation, such a cruel unforgiving world we live in, the decay of the salvation among the souls of they living, the never ending despair among the dead,"  
" What is this madness you speak off," the man demanded.  
" Your soul has became putrid," it's voice with each word become lower, and more demonic, the man jumped out of his chair," How dare you," the man growled in raged.  
The creature of darkness hold up it's hand," There is only death for you now," it slowly approach the young nobleman," Wa-waited, please I'll..i'll give you anything please,"  
It stopped suddenly, before showing him another card, with a image of a baby wrapped in crimson,being held in a angel's arms," The Holy spawn of light born, into this world from a womb of blood, and faith, it's blood is desired among the sinful of you mortals,"  
The man looked at the image, in disbelief, before being face with a another image, one of something more demonic, and unholy.  
"As well as the spawn of the devil," it added, the man glared up at the shadow being," No..," his voice full of fear," No it can't be truth,"  
" It is, my young nobleman,"  
" No..no..please," he cried, in fear of his very soul, " I'll do anything,"  
The creature study him for a while, before kneeling down in front of him," Don't think, I'm not aware of these children you give to your Gods,"  
He shook his head, as he started to back away," No..this is a mistake, I'm not working for them,"  
" We both know, that's not true,"

00

Mrs. Faye lean but in her chair, closing her eyes, listening to the other's panic voices. It was truly nerve wracking, for every soul living in this village. That burning fear in their hearts, the fear of losing more loved ones, to the hands of that cold hearted monster.  
" We all knew, deep down in our hearts," The older women, who had stopped Mrs. Faye early, speak calmly as she look at every one," Farnese would return for our heads. We are nothing but tools, for their use,"  
Mrs. Faye open her eyes, and look at her," Amara, why must we act like dogs. Why must you stop me. You as well as everyone knows, her true face,"  
Amara look at the open fire," You should never bite the hand, that could put you down,"  
" Why," Amala turned towards the man, who crossed his arms," We have done, everything they asked,"  
Everyone else remain silent as he stood up from his chair," They are the dogs..who bite, and continue to attack our very core,"  
Another man stood up," He right, Amala. I said we attack that Bitch, and his mindless mongrels,"  
" Make her pay for our suffering,"  
" Let's burn her. She's the true witch here,"  
" Everyone,"  
Everyone looked towards Amala, who had stood up herself," Please, calm yourselves. You are acting like the very thing, you fear. War, killing, hatred is not going to help our problem, please think before you go running off, and getting yourselves killed,"  
Amala sat back down, and the man who started the uproar, looked at her," Then, what is it, you think we should do," he asked  
" Don't let you mind fell into anger," She stood up, and slowly walked towards the door, and looked back," We will talk about this more in the morning, get some rest,"


End file.
